Sweet, sweet pocky
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: -psst- hey, kid...wanna try some pocky?


You'll understand why I wrote this fic when you read the authors notes at the bottom. 

            Minako sympathetically patted Rei on the back as she hung up her phone and dropped into a kitchen chair, sighing despondently. 

            "She shot me down." Rei did the best she could to keep her voice neutral, but Minako could tell that she was hurting. 

            "Maybe she had prior plans. Did she say why she couldn't meet you?"

            Rei shook her head in response to Minako's question.

            "No. And I told her that it was important for us to meet, away from the other girls. Do you think… maybe she suspects something?"

            Minako snorted in disbelief. 

            "That you're in love with her, and that you're trying to corner her so that you can admit your feelings. Oh, yes, I'm sure she caught that one from a mile away."

            Ignoring Minako's sarcasm, Rei stood and walked over to one of the windows overlooking the temple grounds.

            "You don't think that she has a date, do you?"

            "Well…" Minako spoke slowly, knowing how Rei was likely to react to her proposal. "There _is_ one way to find out…"

            Rei knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but…

            "I'll get my coat."

            Rei and Minako had followed Ami as she left her apartment, and after watching the blue haired girl walk into the conference room of a library, had paused to consider the next step. However, before they could formulate a plan, a young man's voice from behind interrupted them.

            "Oh, are you two new?" He asked.

            Minako looked over at Rei before answering him.

            "Um, I think that there's been a mistake…"

            The stranger smiled gently at Minako.

            "Its alright, you don't have to be nervous. I almost left my first time, too. But just remember that we're all here for the same reason, and that we all love and support you. If it makes you two feel better, you can sit in the back and observe a meeting before actually participating."

            Still hesitant, Rei and Minako followed him into the conference room.

            The two would be stalkers hid in the back of the room, watching as perhaps a dozen people filled in to the chairs placed in a half circle. After everyone was seated, the young man who had greeted Rei and Minako stood.

            "Well, it looks like everyone is here… Why don't we start with Ami tonight?"

            As Rei watched, Ami slowly stood and addressed the group.

            "Hi everybody, my name is Ami… and I am a pocky addict."

            Minako glanced over at Rei and realized that the raven haired girl was just as confused as she was. No one in the group, however, had noticed anything odd. 

"Hi Ami." They chorused. 

            "It all started a few years ago. I was at a con, and some people were passing a box around. I was curious, so I asked to try one." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I remember the taste like it was yesterday. Chocolate. I… by the time that first con was over, I had eaten three boxes, and I…" The blue haired girl couldn't continue, sitting in the chair she had risen from, and burying her face in her hands. 

            One by one, each member of the group stood and described their fight against pocky addiction. Finally, after the last one, the group leader stood.

            "Ok, now that everyone is done, let's take a break for some refreshments. Oh, and don't forget to greet our two new members!"

            Ami almost passed out when she saw Minako and Rei standing in the back of the room, but managed to force herself to walk over to the two.

            "I think…" she began slowly, "That we should talk."

            Minako nodded to Rei, who swallowed and said,

            "That might be a good idea."

            Ten minutes later, it was done. Rei had admitted her love to Ami, who sat with a slightly stunned look on her face.

            "So…" Rei hesitantly asked, "What do you think?"

            "I think," Ami replied, "That I could really use some pocky right now."

Hi, my name is Michael, and I… I am a pocky addict.

            Yes, this fic was fun, but pocky addiction is no joke. Millions of families are affected each year by a members struggle with those sweet little sticks. But there is good news! Pocky addiction is a disease, _and it has a cure!_ You _can_ get over this. But, remember… the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.


End file.
